The invention relates to magnetic tapes and more particularly to a machine for receiving a tape cartridge and for driving the tape within the cartridge in one direction or the other.
Cartridge tape drives have previously been proposed for receiving cartridges and for driving the tapes through the cartridges in opposite directions. No particular mechanical braking means have been provided for braking the tape for preventing large gaps between successive recorded blocks of information on the tape, and instead relatively expensive electrically controlled means has been provided for temporarily reversing the torque in the drive motor for stopping the tape.